Dollhouse
by Cilinity
Summary: I'm perfect, I mean in a way. This is my dollhouse. My family is perfect and plastic. Except my dad's having an affair, my mom's an alcoholic, my brother is smoking weed and I'm sleeping with my dad's new bosses son. You could say we play when you're gone, since this is the dollhouse. But we even play when you're here. But as long as everyone thinks we're perfect...
1. Chapter 1

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 1**

"_You don't hear me when I say 'Mom, please wake up dad's with a slut and you're son is smoking cannabis.'"_

"Ally, help your brother with his homework!" My mother screamed. I looked around the rose wallpapered room. I was dazed at the moment.

"Allisondra Valentina Marie Dawson, go help you brother this instant!" My mother yelled again. I slowly got up, my head spinning. I brushed the skirt of my pink dress and walked to my brothers blue bedroom. I opened the door to his room, smoke billowing into my face. I closed the door quickly, my brother puffing something into his mouth.

"Alex, what the hell?" I asked. He shrugged and handed it towards me. I took a puff of it, the buzz running through my body.

"Whoa, what is that?" I asked as I handed it back to him. He laughed.

"Weed, got it from Johnny." He said. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Ally! We need to have a family meeting call your brother!" My mother shouted up the stairs again. I lazily trudged downstairs, my brother following behind. He coughed slightly, me looking back as he shrugged.

"We have new neighbors, I baked them some cookies and when your father gets home we are going to introduce ourselves. They have a daughter and a son." My mother said as she stood up, brushed her pencil skirt off, a strand of her hair falling from her chignon bun. I sighed as I walked up the right stair case, the big house echoing the sigh. I flopped onto the large canopy bed, the floral duvet covered mattress springing me back up. I looked into the armoire, all my frilly dresses and blouses bulging out. I drifted to sleep, the pink ceiling turning black.

"Ally put your best dress on; your father will be home in 20 minutes!" My mother shouted, my body jolting awake. I scrambled up, my brother in the doorway, pulling his sweater vest over his head. I walked to the armoire pulling the blue dress out and slipping it over my white slip. My brother came and zipped the back and tied the upper corseted part. I fixed the collar and slipped the matching baby blue headband onto my head. My bouncy thigh length curls fell forward partially. My brother walked down the left staircase as I walked down the right, my ankle strapped white flats clicking on the cherry hard wood. My mother walked forward frantically as she unpinned her brown shoulder length Marilyn curls from her head. She had on a gray pencil skirt and the matching jacket on. She had her burgundy side hat pinned on the right side of her head. She had her burgundy pumps slipped on her feet. My dad walked into the house, the glass door slapping shut. He put his briefcase down and fixed his tie as we embraced him. We all walked out of the yard and to the neighbor's home. We rang the doorbell, the entire family opening up.

"Hello we're the Moon's; you must be the Dawson's." The mother said. My mother nodded and handed her the plate of cookies. The boy stared hungrily at them.

"This is my husband Asher, my name is Ashley, this is our daughter Antoinette or Nettie, and our son Austin." Ashley spoke. My mother smiled.

"My name is Azalea; this is my husband Aiden, our son Alexander or Alex and our daughter Allisondra or Ally." My mother spoke. Ashley nodded.

"Austin, Nettie get to know Ally and Alex in the game room." Ashley ushered us through the door of the large house, Nettie leading us into the basement. We walked past a wine cellar, and then to a room with a large television.

"So tell us about yourselves." Nettie spoke, sitting on the blue couch.

We were laughing, Austin sitting silently; having spoken only about three sentence the whole night. My phone rang, my mother wanting us home because we had church in the morning. My brother hugged Nettie before leaving the house. I hugged her also as she walked up the stairs and to their foyer. Austin tugged my charm bracelet clad arm.

"Let me walk you home." He said, a bright smile showing from behind his full pink lips. I smiled and nodded, him letting my arm drop to my side.

"Thank you." I said as we walked across the lawns.

"Nice house." He spoke, looking at it, the stars shining in his hazel eyes.

"Yup, that's the dollhouse as Alex and I say." I said with a sigh. He looked at me confused.

"You'll see sooner or later. The dollhouse is perfect to you now but eventually it won't be." I said again. I hugged him lightly before walking into my home. My brother was nowhere to be found, which meant he was barricaded in his bedroom. My mother was asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off attached to the neck of an empty bottle of pinot noir. My dad was gone, his glasses and his legal papers blowing on the table. I knew my dad was off with Vinette. The woman he was having an affair with. I sighed as I walked into my room, pulling my blue dress off. I put my frilly white shorts and the matching lacy top. I pulled my long hair into a bun and flopped into my bed, the light pink florals of the duvet engulfing my small pale body. I looked at the pink of the bed canopy, my eyes traveling along the embroidered flowers on it. I sighed as I let my body fall into a deep sleep.

**So I got bored and slightly creative lol. This story is inspired by my FAVORITE song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez. It's so amazing oh my gosh. The video inspired some parts too soo look it up and you'll see. Sorry for coming back with a new story but I've been busy since I failed biology .-. Anyways baiiiii **

**~Cilinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes, the sun shining through the white sheer curtains. My brother tapped on the door frame.

"Hey Ally wake up we have to go to church." My brother spoke as I rubbed my eyes. I groaned and let myself roll onto my feet out of bed. I walked to the armoire and pulled it open with a jerk, the clothes rattling forward. I grabbed my white dress and threw it onto my bed. I slipped my pajamas off and slipped the dress over my head, the side cutouts showing just enough skin. I strapped my white mary-jane wedges on and braided my hair to the side. I walked down the stairs to my parents, my mom in a white dress also and my dad and brother in their suits. We walked out of the front door and drove to our local church.

"Look it's the Moons." My mother said, her point toe pumps hitting the granite floor. We walked up, Austin looking straight at me, a smile present on his lips.

"Ah Asher I heard you got the spot as executive record head at Sonic Boom, congratulations." My dad said, a fake smile stretched over his perfectly white teeth. See my dad was a record producer at a record label called Sonic Boom. He had been trying to get a managerial position for the last 10 years and he never did. And now that Mr. Moon got it he has a new manager.

"Alex and Ally, since Nettie and Austin are new to the town, show them around, Ally you can take the car but be back for prayer at 12 and you should be fine." My mother said, her eyes telling us to just go away as she handed me the car keys. I smiled and moved my hand, telling Nettie and Austin to follow me. I walked out, clicking the unlock button to my family's black Lexus.

"Alex, Nettie back seat. I call shotgun." Austin said. I looked at him, a smirk across my face.

"What makes you think you can call shotgun in my car." I said, my arms crossed over my chest. He fake pondered over my question.

"Well I don't know…" He said, jumping over the door of the convertible.

"Oh boo you." I said, opening the door and starting the car. He laughed at me as I drove away from the church.

"So this is Hawthorne Academy." I said getting out of the car. I opened the front door, the elderly secretary standing up.

"Hello Allisondra, what brings my favorite student here?" Mrs. Alterlude said.

"Well I have two new students with me. Austin Moon and Antoinette Moon. Austin's a junior and Antoinette is a sophomore. They need their uniforms for tomorrow." I said kindly. She nodded and walked back.

"We have uniforms no." Nettie groaned. I laughed at her as Mrs. Alterlude came back, two bags in hand.

"So for Antoinette, there are two black pleated skirts, and two of the white polo shirts, a blazer, and the pin for the blazer. You must provide your own shoes, socks, tights, and sweatshirts. And for Austin, two pairs of black slacks, and the two navy polo shirts, and the blazer with the pin. You must provide your own school approved accessories." She said. She went behind her desk and typed in some stuff in her computer. She handed them two receipts.

"The uniform prices are $120 per set of two bottoms and the two polo shirts for your grade level. When your parents come to the informational meeting tonight they can pay for the pieces. See you all on tomorrow." Mrs. Alterlude spoke as she sat back down in her leather desk chair. I waved and smiled as I led Austin and Nettie out of the office.

"So what do you think of Hawthorne?"I asked, getting back in the car.

"It's cool, how are the people there?" Nettie asked. I laughed slightly.

"How anyone would be at a $60,000 a year private academy, conceited, rich and snobby." I said as I pulled the car out of park. Nettie snorted slightly as she sat back in the back seat.

"You guys want lunch before we had back to our families at church?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm hungry." Austin spoke up. He rubbed his stomach over his dress shirt, earning a laugh out of me.

"So what grade is Alex in?" Nettie asked sitting up.

"He's a sophomore like you. When your parents bring your schedules back tonight you guys can come on over and we can see what classes we may or may not have together and I can tell you guys about your teachers. I've been at Hawthorne since freshman year and before that Ridgecrest Intermediate Academy so I've known all the teachers since the 6th grade." I said turning the corner into Phung Nu's.

"Ooh I want the pork ramen." Nettie said looking at the waiter from my menu.

"And for the beautiful lady?" He asked looking over at me and giving me a quick wink. I blushed and looked back down to the red menu.

"Umm I'll take an order of dumplings and the shrimp ramen, please." I spoke to him with a smile. Austin looked up, his jaw tense.

"I'll take an order of ragoons and the chicken ramen, thanks." Austin said as he slammed the menu onto the table and drank from his straw. I put the cup of hazelnut bubble tea down and stared at Austin. The waiter awkwardly took our menus and scampered to the kitchen.

"What was that all about Austin?" Nettie asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I'd like to know the same." I asked angrily.

"Nothing god, just let it go." He said drinking from his tea. I shook my head and pulled my phone from my pocket.

We ended up eating in silence, Austin's rage cooling with time. At 11 we decided we should get back to our parents.

"Okay guys we're at the church so you guys can find your parents, I have to go help Tatianna set up for the later meetings." I said. Nettie waved and wandered into the church. I smiled and turned, Austin staring and towering over me.

"What was your problem back at the restaurant?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was just mad like I sad let it go." He said, still looking down at me.

"Nope I don't believe you and I won't let it go." I said sternly.

"Okay Allisondra whatever." He said as he walked away from me. I sighed and stared at him leave.

"I liked it better when he didn't speak." I said to myself as I walked behind the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 3**

The fall sun rested itself into my window, my phone alarm jolting me awake.

"Ally wake up!" Alex yelled into the bedroom, his back slouching against the door frame. I groaned as I rolled over to where he was standing. He smirked as he walked out of the door.

"Alex put your clothes on!" I heard my mom yell from down the stairs. I laughed at him as I pulled a pair of spandex shorts up my legs. I pulled the white polo over my head and then my navy skirt up my legs, the pleating ending high on my thighs. I pulled my arms through the blazer sleeves. I pulled my black knee socks on and then the velvet black oxfords shoes onto my feet. I jogged into the adjoined bathroom and curling my thigh length hair. I pinned my bangs back into a pompadour, the rest falling around my body. I walked down the staircase, my mom at the bottom in her white knee length night gown, bags under her eyes. She smiled slightly and led me to the kitchen, a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream waiting for me on the table. I ate it quickly, grabbing my car keys and my leather shoulder bag.

"You're going to give Nettie a ride, I texted her this morning." My brother said as he washed out his cereal bowl.

"Why?" I asked, my foot tapping the hard wood floors.

"Um because I like her and Austin can't drive." He said like I already knew the answer. I sighed deeply as I trudged out of the house into the garage. I opened the driver's side to my white convertible, my brother racing out to the back seat. I opened the garage door, driving smoothly out past my parents' black Lexus. Austin and Nettie were standing on the curb, Nettie's skirt hitting longer than mine. She smiled as she opened the back door, getting in. My brother kissed her lips gently, my smile disappearing.

"When the hell did this happen?" Austin and I asked at the same time. Alex shrugged as he sat back in his seat. I scoffed as I drove us to school.

The day trudged on, school ending at its normal time at 2. We met up by my car, Austin getting there first. I saw him and hugged him gently.

"So many hot girls here I can't believe it!" He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. A girl winked at him and then 2 and then 3 and then 4. A fiery feeling erupted in my stomach. I grabbed his neck, his hands finding my waist. His thumb ran along the waist line of my skirt. I could feel his minty breath on my lips.

"Kiss her then if you wanna be with her!" A red head in a cheer uniform yelled. My breathing stopped, his pink lips hovering right over my lipstick covered ones.

"Just kiss me." I said quickly. He pecked my lips gently, static running though my lips. My knees went weak.

"Austin?" A girl's voice echoed into my ears. His eyes opened, his head quickly turned to the soft voice.

"Andria?" He asked whispered. She nodded, her shoulder length blonde hair bouncing up in curls.

"Our story ends here doesn't it?" She said quietly. She looked down as Austin let go of me. He grabbed her waist harshly. She grabbed his neck and pulled herself into him. I felt tears slightly well up. I touched my lips, the buzzing gone already. I shook my head; I had known this kid for 3 days I had no reason to have any feelings for him. I got into my car, Nettie and Alex getting in the backseat.

"Ally, I'm going to go with Andria so you can take them home." He said, a smile beaming across his face. My cheeks went red hot as I got out of the car again.

"Really! Get in the damn car!" I yelled, the entire parking lot turning to look at me.

"No." The small girl spoke. I looked at her, my small height still towering over her.

"Look I don't know who you are, where you came from, or why you're here but do not ever talk to me like that!" I said as I turned and got into my car, backing out harshly, almost running them over.

"Move!" I yelled as I continued to drive, getting on the highway and driving to our houses.

"Who the hell is Andria?" I asked as I sat on Netties bed, my body falling back on the lavender duvet.

"Austin's girlfriend. She went to Hawthorne the whole time while went to our school in Orlando. They only saw each other on the weekends. They met in middle school and started dating freshman year. I thought they broke up like 2 months ago but I guess not." She said as she popped the tab on her soda can. I sighed deeply.

"Did you have feelings for Austin?" Nettie asked suddenly. I said up quickly.

"I don't know, I've only known him for 3 days Nettie!" I said loudly. She bit the inside of her cheek as she brushed her straight blonde hair back.

"Well I've only known Alex for 3 days." She said, standing up from her couch. My long white nails tapped against my soda can.

"Tell him how you feel and maybe something will come out of it. He said he wanted a new start in Miami. Getting rid of Andria would be a start to that new start thing." She said. I took a sip out of the can, setting it back onto her white nightstand.

"Ally, can Nettie and I have some alone time, go hang out with Austin or something." My brother said angrily. I laughed as I walked to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled as I walked to the French doors that led to Austin's room. I knocked gently, a quiet 'come in' coming from them. I opened them slowly, them shutting on their own when I got inside. Austin was laying in his bed.

"Hey." He said, his voice cracking as he looked blankly up at his ceiling. I sat on the edge of his bed, his arm wrapping around my hips and pulling me next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"Austin, we've known each other for 3 days, we're friends okay." I said, his face pulling away and looking at mine.

"Can we just be friends though?" Austin asked, his hand on my cheek. I grabbed his wrist as his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Our parents kind of hate each other though I think we have to stay friends." I said, my eyes shutting.

"Forget them." He said, his forehead laying onto mine.

"But—" I said.

"But what?" He asked back.

"The dollhouse."

"We'll be fine." He said as his lips connected to mine. I know that this is a bad idea. The dollhouse is going to play us like dolls and I know it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dollhouse **

**Chapter 4**

_"We became violence when we were young and our light. We can't last through the fire. Let things burn to survive"_

I woke up, my dad hovering over me.  
"Now why did I get a call at 2 am that you were found asleep in Austin's bed? You're 17 you shouldn't be sleeping with boys!" My dad yelled.  
"Dad it's not what you think I just fell asleep!" I yelled back as I threw my body up from the mattress.a  
"Oh really? Did you know the Moons have surveillance cameras in all areas of the house?" My dad said as he crossed his arms.  
"Oh my fucking god I kissed a boy!" I screamed and stood in front of my dad.  
"That was not a kiss Allisondra. Your mother and I don't even kiss like that!" He yelled back.  
"Don't you mean you and Vinnette?! You know the one you're having an affair with!" I yelled. My dad's face went stone cold.  
"Get ready for school, and don't talk to that Austin boy ever again! His family has already ruined this family enough. Their whore of a daughter got my son smoking weed, you and Austin making out, and his father stole a job that was rightfully mine! Stay away from that family Allisondra!" He yelled. I sighed and walked around him, grabbing my lilac towel off the hook. I jumped in the shower, the warm water hitting me. I sighed and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body and my hair. I got dressed, my fluffy white sweater almost covering my entire skirt. I slipped my black and white vans on my feet, before slinging my bag over my shoulder. I walked out of my room, my brother meeting me in the hallways.

"Did you get the scream fest too?" He asked, throwing his backpack lazily over his shoulder. I nodded and sighed. We walked straight to the garage, past my mother who was funneling vodka into a voss water bottle in the kitchen in her fancy black pantsuit.

I got in my white car, backing out and seeing my father talking to Mr. Moon with his fake smile plastered to his face. He looked blankly at me as I rolled the window down. I had my black Chanel sunglasses low on the bridge of my nose as I looked at him. Past him I saw Austin leaning against their family's BMW. Nettie noticed us and waved timidly at us. I smiled a half fake smile at her while my dad blabbed on.

"Be home by five." He said

"They get out of school at three Dawson." Me. Moon said. I shot him a threatening glare as I lifted my shades up. My father smiled fakely at me.

"I want you to pick up your mothers prescriptions and go grocery shopping, here's the list, I'll be home at midnight, I have a...meeting to attend." I ripped the iPad from his and and had Alex put it in the glove compartment. I put my sunglasses back on my face. I pushed my foot heavily on the gas pedal and sped away quickly.

I got out of my car, my brother sulking into school. I sighed and walked forward, my Starbucks coffee in hand. I saw the all to familiar BMW pull up. I quickly jogged across the street, my sweater engulfing me. Austin and Nettie got, out their dad speeding out of the parking lot. Austin ran to me and embraced me quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should've listened to you about the dollhouse." He spoke into my shoulder. I pulled away from him and took the last sip of my coffee. I threw it away and led Austin to my car.

"Where are we going? Austin asked.

"Somewhere." I said with a grin. I backed out and drove off campus.

I pulled into the forest entry, trees and and pearlescent street lamps lining the white paved road.

"Where are we?" Austin asked.

"My family's 'tree house'" I told him as I pulled up to the gold gates. I punched in the code in the the number pad and the gate swung open. We got out of the car and I unlocked the door with the gold key. We walked in, our shoes echoing against the marble floor. His hand wrapped carefully around mine as his lips touched my jaw near my ear.

"Walk up the stairs, and go forward to glass doors. I'll be up soon." I said. He kissed my cheek and walked up the stairs. I walked to the kitchen, opening the wine fridge and pouring two glasses of champagne into the flutes on the bar. I walked up the stairs, taking a deep breath. I was disobeying everything I was told, and to be honest I don't care.

Austin was sitting shirtless on the king sized bed. I set the glasses down. He stood up and grabbed one, handing one to me. He sat against the headboard. I sat timidly on the bottom edge of the bed. I took some sips of the bubbly liquid, a slight burning feeling running down my throat. I felt the mattress shift as Austin's face came close to mine. I could smell the champagne on his breath. His hands brushed my wavy hair behind my back.

"Aren't we breaking the dollhouse rules? You said it would ruin everything." He said as he kissed along my neck. I sighed as his hands pulled my sweater over my head.

"More like breaking my dads rules since he said to stay away." I said breathlessly. His teeth scraped along my neck, his hands untucking my shirt from my skirt. I threw the champagne flute down in a fluid motion. I turned and pinned Austin down, his body bouncing on the mattress.

"how do you want to go against your dad, Allisondra?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me." I said as his mouth engulfed mine.

**So I updated lmao. My laptop broke so I'm updating this on my phone so sorry if there's mistakes, iPhone autocorrect hates me. But anyway review your hearts away and I mayyyyy wednesday but I'm going to vidcon on Thursday and today I'm watching teen wolf bc season 4 premier! Baii you guyssss :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Dollhouse

Chapter 5

_"Where do babies come from?Really, they come from boys who whine and sit on their ass. They come from girls who like to grow up too fast. They come from screaming fighting makeup sex"_

***Mature content ahead. I warned you!***

"Are you sure about that?" Austin said with that smirk of his. I nodded, my polo being tossed in a random direction. He took his champagne glass off the nightstand and put it to my mouth, the buzz I already had being intensified. The bubbly liquid ran down my throat, my body rippling as it went down. My manicured finger nails ran along his toned torso, a groan escaping from Austin's lips. His head dipped into my neck, his lips working on the pale skin. His hands traveled to my skirt, his fingers fumbling with the small zipper on the side. My chest was rising quicker and quicker and my heart was beating out of my chest. His lips trailed down my stomach stopping at the waistband of my skirt, his teeth gripping the plaid fabric and pulling it down my milky legs.

"Ally you're so fucking hot!" He said loudly as he kissed the inside if my thighs. I was up on my elbows and my head fell back.

"I've never done this before." I said honestly.

"Well then I'm leading you along." He said with that smirk of his. I smiled and nervously nodded. The tips of his fingers caressed every curve on my body. His fingers ran down my body, the tips catching every curve over and over again. I caught his belt in my hands and and dug my fingers under, the leather letting my nails sink in. I stroked forward, the buckle falling from my hands as I pulled it undone. I let my hands move to the button of his black dress pants. I pulled forward, the zipper pulling open with the button.

"Ally. Do you understand what you're doing to me because I honestly don't think you do." He said. I laughed.

"Oh I think I do Austin." I said gripping his crotch into my hand. He smirked again, his lips viscously attacking my collarbones. The moved down and dipped into my chest, his teeth gripping the mid of my bra. His hands moved back and unhooked it, his hands directly moving to cup my breasts under the loosened bra.

"Austinnnnnnnn." My voice breathlessly trailed on the last letter of his name as his lips moved down my stomach to the edge of my underwear.

"Are you sure baby?" He asked, his voice dropping down an octave. I nodded quickly his teeth gripping the lacy fabric. I exhaled long and hard as his warm hands slid between the fabric and my hips, his even warmer breath hitting me for the first time.

"Move back." He said, giving me a quick peck. I sat naked on the bed, staring at Austin. He pulled his boxers down his legs, his erection springing up.

"Come here baby." He said with a movement of his finger. I smiled and bit my lips as I crawled over to him. His lips found mine as I kneeled on the bed.

"Touch me baby." He said into my mouth. I moved my hand cautiously. My palm hesitantly stroked his hard length. He groaned as his mouth sucked harder on mine. I ran my thumb over the tip of it with a lot of pressure, his face pulling from mine and contorting in pleasure.

"I can't...wait anymore." He said breathlessly. I inhaled sharply as he quickly pushed me down, his mouth hungrily kissing my jaw and then my swollen lips.

"Can I please?" I asked, my hand wrapped around his member. He closed his eyes tight as I stroked him one more time, my free hand coming up to teasingly bite my nails.

"C'mon baby please." He said was his voice cracked slightly. I gulped as I led him towards me. His tip slowly slid into me, and then some more. I felt a slight pain as he went in all the way and then just warmth. He fell into me slightly. He slowly began rocking his hips against mine, his abs tightening with every movement. His eyes were locked on mine. He was going slow, quiet groans escaping his mouth. I was laying flat on my back, just watching his face. I pulled his face down to mine, his lips tenderly kissing me and then harshly. He pulled out all the way and harshly turned me onto my stomach. I got up on my hands and knees and he went right back into me. His lips kissed up my spine. He grabbed my long hair into his hands and pulled my head back slightly.

"Austin! Fuck!" I said loudly. He groaned loudly as his movements became more rigid and deeper. My name came out of his mouth in moans and groans. He held my hips on his hand, pumping my body against his hips. I let out in big moan before I came over the edge. Austin kept going, his orgasm still on the way but not far away.

"Allyyyy" he said my name slurred. He moved us back to our original position, me laying on my back. Everytime he thrusted into me I let out a squeak. My head fell back, the knot in the pit of my stomach tightening all over again, but this time bigger. I dug my nails into his shoulders, Austin groaning. He let out a loud groan before he released himself into me. He pushed himself into me a couple more times before he pulled out of me. He got up and walked around the bed. I sat up, my body glistening with sweat. I was trying to catch my breath as Austin wrapped his arms around my bare waist. He lips touched my neck gently. He pulled me back and covered me with the comforter.

"How was it?" I asked nervously. He kissed me right underneath my ear.

"Amazing." He said gently. I cuddled my body against his. His erection was already prominent again. I smirked as I got on too of him and straddled his waist.

"Ready for round 2 already?" I asked. He nodded like a little kid as his warm mouth connected with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dollhouse**

**Chapter 6**

_"Melting through the cracks in my hands. I guess I held on for too long. I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy. It's no fun, when I'm sitting all alone. You're right in front of me"_

I sat in the couch,looking at my legs, my dad standing in front of me.

"Why did I get a call that you skipped school? Why did I get a notification that you went to the treehouse? Allisondra what is happening to my angel of a daughter?!" He yelled at me. I looked up, my head jerking into his line of view.

"Maybe if you stopped being such a controlling asshole I wouldn't have to sneak around. Ever since we moved here you've become this biggest douche bag! Telling me who to hang out with, not letting me wear what I want, telling me who I can and cannot date! What kind of father are you!? Especially you tell me I can't hang out with Austin or Nettie?! What the fuck dad?! But you're allowed to go cheat on my mom? I'm done with you dad!" I yelled as I got up and looked him straight in the face. His expression softened for a second and then became hard and angry with realization.

"Were you with Austin today?" He said with his teeth clenched. My eyes widened.

"Yes and guess what?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at me questioningly.

"We had sex!" I yelled as I walked to the stairs.

"No you didn't!" He yelled angrily after me. I turned around in the second step if the staircase. I listed my sweater revealing all the purple little hickeys littered on my stomach. My dad's eyes widened and then he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind. My eyes widened and ran to the door. I was trying to slip my sneakers on my feet, my dad frantically knocking on the door. Austin opened the door with a smile on his face until my dad's fist met it. Austin fell back into the house, my dad trudging inside.

"Dad! Stop!" I yelled after I raced to the door.

"Don't touch my daughter ever again!" My dad yelled, his fists clenched next to him. Austin smirked from where he was on the ground.

"Well after my dad hears about this you'll get fired." Austin spoke. My dad attempted to lunge forward into him before I pushed him back. I stood in front if Austin on the ground.

"Don't touch Austin again dad!" I screamed. Nettie ran down the stairs, running straight towards her brother and checking on his bleeding lip and nose. My dad grabbed my wrist harshly and tried to pull me out of the house. I pulled my wrist back and walked to Austin and kneeled down. I helped him up and Nettie led him into the living room. I walked to my dad.

"Please just leave. You've done enough." Nettie said with tears stinging her hazel-gold eyes. My dad walked out of the house and straight to his car. Austin walked out of the living room and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. My dad drove down the street and stared at me, his hatred for my defiance burning in his eyes.


End file.
